


Stolen or not?

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stolen Ring, having kids, lots of fluff, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Uh oh, looks like Dovahkiin lost her wedding ring. But who could take it?
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Kudos: 15





	Stolen or not?

"I know you're here somewhere... come out, come out, wherever you are!" Mu'raan sing sang from under the bed. 

She was looking for her marriage ring, The Bond of Matrimony, but to no avail. It was nowhere to be found and she was slowly developing anxiety because of this. She was scared that her wife would find out and get mad at her.   
She didn't know what to do. She was getting worried, and it wasn't funny anymore.

"Mum?"

Mu'raan jumped at the sound of her children's voice and hit her head "Ouch!"

Her children stood next to her and Sofie tried to hug her mum "Sorry mum! Didn't mean to cause you harm!"

The Dark Elf chuckled at that "No worries, kids! I am as sturdy as... well... mammoth? Yes, mammoth!" She laughed when her kids made a face at that silly joke "But seriously though. I need your help. Let's say you'll have a combat task, soldiers!" Mu'raan straightened her back and saluted, her kids doing the same.

Sofia and Lucia stood at attention "What are our orders, mum General?" And three of them giggled a little.

Mu'raan looked around "I need your help to find my Bond of Matrimony. I lost it when I was taking a bath and can't find it since" She was worried.

Sofia pondered for a moment "If you lost in the bathroom, shouldn't the ring be still there?"

"Yeah, what she said, mum" Lucia agreed.

The Dark Elf patted her children's heads "I looked there as well and couldn't find it. So, let us look around. It's time to find that treasure!" She laughed when her children tried to outrun each other in search of the missing item. 

She had no idea where the damned ring could be. She searched almost the entire apartment, all the chests, all the drawers, but still nothing. Ok, let's go back to the beginning. She undressed and went into the bathtub and put the ring next to her clothes. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep. A short nap, but in the meantime the ring was gone.

"Who could've taken it..? Serana is going to kill me..." She whined in almost defeat. 

Then an idea struck her. Of course! Serana!  
She quickly made her way to the children's room where her wife was cleaning. She snuck behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She heard Serana gasp but she quickly calmed down when she realised who was hugging her.

Mu'raan nuzzled at the crook of Serana's neck "Hello, love" She turned her wife so she was facing her "Look, there is a small problem... I seem to..."

"Lost your wedding ring? Yeah, I know about that" She giggled at Mu'raan's shocked expression "Sweetie, you've been turning Breezehome upside down to find it. It was really easy to notice that. Plus, you were muttering to yourself pretty loudly too" She kissed her wife's cheek "No worries, I'm sure it's lying somewhere" She hugged her wife one last time before pulling away and going back to work.

Mu'raan sat on the bed and took the thinking position.  
It looked like a detective puzzle. The item was missing and now several people were looking for it.  
The children certainly did not take the ring. Neither did Lydia because she was in Jorvaskr, visiting her lover, Aela the Huntress. So who took her ring? A damn ghost? There are no ghosts in her home, as far as she can tell. Maybe...

Then a weird thing happened. The ring rolled near her feet and stopped. She was perplexed. How...? Where? Huh?  
She looked around and saw her dog, Meeko, who was sitting next to her with lowered head. Looks like he took the ring as he wanted to play with it. Or maybe because it was shiny. He had a weakness for shiny things. Just like a magpie.  
Of course! Her family searched all over the house for the ring, but nobody thought to check the dog's bed! What an embarrassment...

"Meeko, come here, boy!" Mu'raan ordered sternly. The dog obeyed and lied next to his mistress "Did you take the ring?"

Meeko whined.

Mu'raan facepalmed while Serana was chuckling. 

"It seems our lost thing was with him the whole time" She patted Meeko who wagged his tail at that "It's ok, boy. Just don't do that again, ok?" Meeko barked happily before looking at Mu'raan.

The Dark Elf sighed with a smile and her eyes softened. How could she stay mad at him? Her friend just wanted to play a little. Without asking for permission but still.

The Dragonborn hugged her faithful companion and chuckled "Ok, boy. Go and play with the kids. You're forgiven"

Meeko wagged his tail and barked before running off to play with the girls.   
Mu'raan stood up and was ready to leave the room when she felt Serana's arms wrap around her waist. 

"Wait" Serana whispered "Don't go... Let's stay like this..."

Mu'raan turned around and wrapped her arms around her wife, her lips twitching upwards in a fond smile. She left kisses on Serana's bare neck.

"As much as I love this" Vampire's voice tranquil "We should rest after this 'home cleaning', no? It did take energy from us. Only Mara knows when you'll be needed in the town to solve some problems"

Mu'raan chuckled and tightened her hold on Serana before hiding her face on vampire's neck "What's the point in resting when you are not by my side, love?" Dovahkiin asked, her voice low but loving which made Serana blush.

The Dark Elf would always make her feel alive, she'd make her feel loved and appreciated. Mu'raan, her Dovahkiin, would make her feel so many emotions without fail and she loved her for that. 

Serana cupped Mu'raan's face with both of her hands and their eyes met. She started at her with the most lovesick expression Mu'raan had ever seen.

"You. Are. A. Dork" Serana whispered between the kisses.

"Aye, but am your dork!" Mu'raan beamed at her wife. 

After a short moment, the Dark Elf stepped away from her a little and placed her hands on Serana's which were strangely warm "You know. I want you to know that whatever happens, we'll be always with you. Me, kids, Lydia, Inigo, Ambriel, Vilja and Rigmor. We're your family and friends. And while we can't fully help you... know, we'll be here for you. No. Matter. What"

Despite them being married for two years, Serana's love for Mu'raan was as strong as the day of their wedding "Being by your side is more than I could bargain for. I'm honoured to be your wife. You make everything so so lively..." Serana confessed, trust and love within her voice.

It was now Mu'raan's turn to blush, almost as bright as at the day of their wedding. 

She was at a loss of words which caused Serana to giggle and she placed a fond kiss on the Dark Elf's lips. She grabbed one of Mu'raan's hands and whispered "Let's go to bed and rest, love"

Mu'raan couldn't thank enough Azura for Serana. She didn't know why the Mistress of Dawn and Dusk blessed her with such a beautiful and loving vampire but who was she to question the will of a goddess? She was very thankful and was going to cherish it till her days will be over.


End file.
